Raral Orehammer
Personality As a person, Raral is a con-man. He earns money by thievery and magic tricks that he performs to the dim-witted. He has a quite treacherous mannerism, however he is dastardly and absolutely cocky. He shows off a quite charismatic behaviour, funny and not one to shun on the idea of sharing a good laugh with a few lads in the town, before stealing their coin purses and leaving them with large tabs in bars. Though to say Raral is not exactly a bad person, he just as a skewed way of viewing life, those who have him as an ally see value as his incredible skills in lockpicking, thievery and his dependability in combat have given him the nickname of the Legendary. Backstory Raral was born to a poor family in the sewers of the megapolis, Ur-Goblins were usually shunned and not very liked by many, but he found work with a Dwarf Trader and learned the art of telling lies quite early on. He learned languages, tinkering and other skills, moving from place to place. He was eventually thrown off of the traders group when he stole over five hundred gold coins from the trader, or more he escaped barely with his life. And so started the story, with his advanced skills in lying, tinkering and thievery, he became a legend amongst some underground criminal groups. If it weren’t nailed down he could steal it, and then he’d come back to take up the nails and steal that too. He picked up magic tricks, cards and illusionary skills that allowed him to pull off heists of some skills. His love for stealing was only subsided by his love for drinking. He rarely stole though from some people, nobles? Asshole peasants? Children who annoy him? Sure. Not beggars though, he would never steal from beggars, he was of course in blood a thief, not an evil bastard. However his story starts at the point where he has gone to a few places, known a few people and bedded a few women who were a bit too tipsy to realise he was a foot shorter than them and green. Adventurer Stats Class Chosen: Rogue, Engineer, Archer, Hunter Weapon Description: Raral tends to take a small arsenal that shows his mettle. He can be seen taking quite a few items, however his main weapon of choice seems to be what looks like a crossbow, however with the crossbow being almost his height this can look quite funny. The large and powerful crossbow has a small area which he can slot a box full of bolts and can just keep firing the crossbow at his enemies. He even can make with his tinkering and quite fun to go with skills a set of rather deadly toxins, explosives or even if the time calls for it a rune bolt. His other weapons consist of a human sized shortsword, fashioned in the style of a boarding knife, this weapon has a guard made of metal and is wide with spikes for punching. With his impressive strength and agility for his size he can use this weapon with ease. Fernus Bombs or Rural Grenades are specialist metallic devices with a fuze. They use various chemicals to make an explosion which sends metallic shards in all directions. Quite powerful they can come in other forms too. Hallucinogenic, Fire, Explosive and Shrapnel. Armor Description: While he looks like he wears no armour, his tough hide can deter stabs and slashes to some degree and his strong bones can resist blunt force trauma quite well. This muscled little scamp also decides to tote clothing with hidden chainmail on his chest. But for the most part he just has a bandolier with arrows, thieves tools, tinkering tools, grappling hook & rope and a rigged gambling deck. As well as a tankard big enough for a dwarf hero. Category:User Character Category:Adventurer